Reincarnation: The Bravery of Gryffindor
by Dissonanita
Summary: This is the story of four friends of four houses who must come together to break not only history but a very old curse. Set after the books. With Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Draco's Kids.


Henry's POV

We were on our way to the park with my mom so the three of us could play for a while. We had been visiting my grandparents and they lived right down the street but she drove anyway. We get there and I race my brother and sister to the swings. There was only two and I was determined to get one.

"Play nice kids!" Mom yelled behind us as she sat down on a nearby bench.

I grabbed the rope indicating the swing was mine but Hugo quickly sat down before I could.

"That's not fair! Hugo that's my swing!" I yelled at him.

"You were too slow! Go play somewhere else."

"I'll tell mom!" I retaliated.

"Henry it's not a big deal just go play in the sand and then you can have mine." Rose said to me.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said stamping my foot.

I walked over to the sand box and saw a girl with wild black hair setting in the grass by herself. She looked about my age so I walked over to her to see if she would want to play with me.

I walked straight up to her and extended my seven year old hand, "Hi! My names Henry. What's your name?"

"Malfoy, Andy Malfoy. What kind of name is Henry for a girl?" She asked me with a displeased face.

I lowered my hand. "It's short for Henryetta. What kind of name is Andy for a girl?" I ask mocking her displeased look.

"It's Andromeda." She says back to me.

I get a smile on my face. "So you wanna play?"

"Sure." She says standing up.

We went over and was playing in the sand box. After a while my mom came over to get me so we can go home.

"Who's your friend?" She asks me smiling at Andy.

"Andy." I say looking up at her.

"Malfoy, Andy Malfoy." Andy corrects.

Mom got a funny look on her face. "Malfoy? Is your dad Draco?" She asks her.

"Yes?" Andy answers questioning.

"Where are your parents?"

"Home."

"How did you get here?"

"Walk."

"Do they know you are here?"

"No."

Mom laughs a little bit at her answers. "Let's take you home Sweetie." She says waving her hand toward the car.

"If you must." Andy says standing up and walking to the car.

We all hop in and head to Andy's house. I thought it was strange that mom seemed to know where she was going.

We pulled up in front of a huge stone mansion. There was a man walking out the entrance and toward the front gates where we were parked. Mom and Andy got out of the car and walked to meet the man.

"Daddy!" Andy yelled jumping into his arms.

"Thank you Hermione." He says to Mom. "Where did you find her?"

"The park. Her and Henryetta were playing.

"Can Andy come over to play!?!" I shout out of the open window.

"Yeah Daddy! Can I?" Andy asked him.

"Well I should say no because you snuck out." He says to her. She gets a sad expression on her face. "But I guess it's

ok."

3 Years Later

This year is the year! I'm starting Hogwarts! I thought to myself as I was standing with my dad and Uncle George in his joke shop on Diagon Alley. I was waiting for Andy to get there so we could go shop for our first year supplies.

"Henry!" I hear someone yell behind me.

"Andy!" I yell giving her a hug.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little Malfoy." George says to Andy.

"Hello Mr. Weasly." Andy says to him.

I then see Draco walk toward us and stand by Andy.

"Malfoy." Dad says to him.

"Weasly." Draco returns. "Hello Henryetta." He says giving me a smile.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy." I say to him smiling.

"Hey Andy." Dad says to her.

"Hello Mr. Weasly." She returns.

"You ready to go?" I ask Andy excitedly.

"Yes!" She returns with enthusiasm. "Wands first!"

We run out the door straight to Olivander's. Dad and Draco were close behind us. We throw open the door and walk in. Olivander is standing at the counter and turns around to see who it is.

"Well look who came in together." He says to us.

Dad and Draco walk in. Olivander looks up at them. "How are things going?" He asks them with a smile.

"Great." Dad says.

"I'm first!" I say to him.

He chuckles. "Ok. Let's see here." He says turning around. He takes a wand from the wall and hands it to me. "Try this."

I hold it up and point to the wall. With a swift flick I set the curtains on fire. I carefully set the wand down as Dad and Draco pat out the fire.

"Nope! Not that one!" He says picking up the wand to put it back. He turns back around and pulls another one off the shelf. He carefully hands it to me.

I point it to a different wall and again flick my wrist. This time the whole shelf falls over. Dad and Draco catch it right before it falls completely over.

"I'm sorry!" I say embarrassed.

"It's ok little one." He reassures putting the wand back. "Les see here." He says to himself. He then looks over at the shelf that I knocked over and walks up to it. He grabs an old looking wand with strange markings on it and hands it to me.

I carefully take it out of his hand. I face a new wall and raise the wand. Before I can wave it a light comes from the tip and wind lightly blew my hair and clothes.

"Looks like we have a mach." He says to me. "Now for Little Miss Malfoy." He says turning to a shelf. He takes one down and hands it to Andy.

She carefully lifts the wand and before she can do anything a statue on the counter explodes. She gently sets the wand back onto the counter and steps away.

"No! Not that one!" He says putting it back. He pulls out a new one and hands it to her.

Dad and Draco got their wands out in preparation for anything to happen. She raises it up and waves it. The boxes of wands start to fly off the shelf towards us. Dad and Draco wave their wands to stop them from hitting everything.

"Nope!" Olivander says putting it away. He gets another perplexed look on his face and walks over to a different shelf. He pulls out another wand and hands it to Andy. It looked like a long claw.

She raised her hand and before she could wave it she started to glow.

"So what did they end up with?" Dad asks Olivander.

"Well Miss Weasly has hazel wood with demiguise hair."

"Sirius Black." He says looking down at me.

"And for Miss Malfoy, walnut with a dragon heartstring."

"Bellatrix." Draco says looking at Andy.

"Those would both be correct." Olivander says to them.

Andy and I grin at each other happy with our wands.

"Ok pets next!" I said to Andy as I grabbed her hand running out the shop.

We get to the animal store and Andy walks in first. We had decided I would get to pick my wand first so she got to have the animal first.

We walked around the store a few times looking at their selection. Dad and Draco were talking to the clerk and just leaving us to ransack the store. We stopped and looked at the snakes that they had. I noticed a very pretty bright orange corn snake.

"What about this one?" I asked her pointing to the snake.

She came over and started talking to it in parseltongue. "No he's bloody mean."

"Well that won't do." I say looking back at the snakes. I see a brown and spotted red-tailed boa. "Ok. How about her?"

Andy comes over and again starts to talk to her. "She's snobby."

"Well that's not going to work either." I say walking over to the snakes. We both passed up and down the wall looking at all of them. I then see a small snake hiding in its hut. I look at the label on the tank. Male black reticulated python. "Hey Andy. What about this guy?"

She comes over to the tank and starts trying to talk to it. I wasn't able to hear any hissing so I didn't think it was talking.

"He won't talk to me." She says standing up.

"Well maybe he is scared. The date on the tank is yesterday." I say pointing. "Try saying something reassuring. Like you're trying to make him comfortable."

She starts trying again and I see is head start to come out of the hut. Andy starts talking more to it and the more she says the more he would come out. After a few minutes he was all the way out and talking to her.

"Well. What do you think?" I ask her.

"I like him. I shall call him Viper." She says mater of factly.

We run over to Draco to tell him what she picked.

"Daddy! I found the perfect pet!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the snakes. "That one!" She says pointing to the python.

"A snake? That's not on the list Andromeda." He says to her.

"Please Daddy!" Andy pouted. "Mr. Weasly brought a rat." She retaliated.

"Oh come on Draco. It's just a baby snake, no one is going to freak." Dad says to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. You can get the snake."

"Ok my turn!" I say to Andy.

I run straight over to the kittens on the other side of the store. I start looking at a few of them that were in a cage with the mom.

"Hey Henry. What about this guy?" Andy says to me pointing at a small black and white spotted kitten.

I walk over and start to try to play with it. He just stared at me and walk away uninterested. "No. He seems like he has an attitude."

We both start looking again and she calls me over to another cage. "This one is really cute."

"I don't really want a tabby cat though."

We keep walking up and down the cages.

"This one is by himself." She says standing next to what looks like and empty cage.

I walk over and see a small all black kitten with bright green eyes and long hair. "Aww! He is cute!" I say to her. I start talking to the kitten and he walks up and starts rubbing against the bars of the cage. There wasn't a lock on the door so I opened it to get him out. He jumped right into my arms and moved up to set on my shoulder. I was in love! "Daddy! I want this one!" I shout to him.

Dad walks over and sees what I am holding. "Oh no! Not another bloody cat." He says to me.

"But Daddy! He's so cute! And mom has a cat." I say to him pouting.

"Yeah your mom does have a cat. That's why we're not getting another bloody cat."

"Oh come on Ron. It's only a baby cat. No one will freak." Draco says mocking him.

Dad gets an upset look on his face followed by defeat. "Get the bloody cat." He says to me.

Me and Andy run through the store getting the things we will need and then leave our dads to pay for it as we run out the door to get our books and robes.


End file.
